<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Brave New Me by KaterinaSentByCyberLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601496">A Brave New Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaSentByCyberLife/pseuds/KaterinaSentByCyberLife'>KaterinaSentByCyberLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution (Movie), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, SPOILERS FOR DETROIT EVOLUTION THE MOVIE, Spoilers, Spoilers!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaSentByCyberLife/pseuds/KaterinaSentByCyberLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BEWARE, READER, SPOILERS FOR DETROIT EVOLUTION AHEAD! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!!</p><p>FROM NOW ON AHEAD, THERE BE SPOILERS. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!</p><p>A short fic that burst out of me after watching the movie, about where Ada is now, and who she could become. We all evolve, after all...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Brave New Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ONE LAST TIME: S P O I L E R S! You've been warned!</p><p>The real title of this work is "Ada's Resolve: A manifesto" but I was worried that would feel to spoilerly, so I got the second-best thing.<br/>This fic is set right after Ada leaves the warehouse after Nines, Gavin and the crew face her. Ada is such a fascinating character, and Jillian Geurts nailed the involuntary villain of this movie so well, I loved her performance. So this is a love letter to her and Ada, as well as to Michelle who gave the world this great character and who provided us all with the joy this movie is. Seriously, Michelle, you goddess, you've overcome every single one of my expectations during the premier, and I knew the script for months because I was a part of the translation team.<br/>Shoutout to the amazing lead actors Maximilian Koger and Chris Trindade, as well as their legendary co-stars Michael Smallwood, Carla Kim and of course, the already mentioned Jillian. And to whole team Octopunk, of course. You guys created a masterpiece out there, you goddamn legends! (I'm not crying, you are!) Words cannot express what I feel know- only fangirls screaming can. Thank you, thank you, thank you!<br/>And last but not least, thank you, SammyYes, for beta-reading this burst of a fic, for reading literally everything I throw your way, for memes, support and laughter- and just for being you, perfect as you are. And for sparkles- you know what I mean.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ada's resolve: A manifest</strong>
</p><p>Ada was no newcomer to the post-revolutionary world of free androids. She has been around before Markus turned up to free them. She has been lurking in shadows before the revolution happened, stepping out of them only when she felt like the world was safe. It's hard to evolve when they can shoot you down any second. To be able to evolve, one must preserve themselves first - or so her programming told her.</p><p>So when the events spiralled out of control, when she was left without guidance, with nothing but vivid memories of pain and anguish she has unleashed upon the others, she was lost. Not lost in the way she was before Nines made her deviate, not lost between the lines of her own code - she was lost in the vastness of her own freedom. Overwhelmed by the sheer amount of possibilities she had now, caused by the lack of purpose.</p><p>Ada stepped out of the warehouse, away from everything she knew - the new android body she has sewn together from the parts of the ones she killed, the safe haven New Jericho was, the guilt-tortured detective who shot her, Nines' detective with a bad attitude but soft eyes whenever he looked at the android, and the android himself.</p><p>RK900. Nines.</p><p>She saw more than she should have when they interfaced. The hesitation. Doubts. Worries. Fears. Happiness. Humour. Sass. Hope. And love, so much love. It made her thirium pump, the old one she was fitted in, not the fancy one she ripped out of Lisa's chest, clenched with something she has never felt before and could not quite name, but it did not feel so bad.</p><p>Feeling something didn't feel bad. It was just mostly confusing.</p><p>
  <em>"I am grateful for the freedom Markus has given me. I just wish it came with a little more guidance."</em>
</p><p>The memory of Nines voice she didn't know she had echoed through her system.</p><p>"Me too, Nines," she mumbled to herself as she pushed onwards, onwards, further from the warehouse she met her fate in, all the way to the river running through Detroit. Sun was rising already as Ada leaned on the railing, watching the morning rays glistening on the smooth, wavy surface.</p><p>It was beautiful. Awe-inspiring.</p><p>Ada was always aware of what certain thing should make her feel. When to be revolted by a certain sight, when to be impressed, when to coo at a cute animal many of the Jericho's androids have gotten themselves as companions. She would be a bit conflicted from time to time, for example, when one android held an unprecedented amount of pigeons as his pets, but usually, she knew how to react, how to behave, how she should feel.</p><p>But while she may have had a grasp as the concept of beauty, she never truly felt impressed. She never had this strange, almost a painful feeling of fascination, true fascination not forced onto her by her strict programming.</p><p>She wants to tell Kamski how wrong he was. How terribly all of this could end up, how much sorrow he has once again caused, being the heartless creator, Victor Frankenstein of the 21st century, how irresponsible it was of him to leave her alone, alone in this world with programming that deprived her of morale, of true emotion, that drove her to be a ruthless machine, killing in other to evolve and-</p><p><em> "Now you're free,"</em> Ada hears the memory of Nines' voice, loud and clear in her head. <em>"You don't have to listen to your programming anymore." </em></p><p>Her wound has already stopped bleeding, thirium evaporating away. She looks at whatever of it is left on her hands, the traces still very present, painfully present on her hands. And there is so much more of the thirium on her hands, thirium she had washed away, down the drain, along with the memories of the screaming, of the pain, of the occasional feeling of confusion and disgust that popped up shyly every now and then as she mingled them, tore them apart, limb by limb, wire after wire-</p><p>"No," she said aloud to herself decisively, to remind her to snap out of it.</p><p>Nines and the detectives accompanying him were good. Righteous. Surely, if they said she is good, that she's not dangerous, that she didn't act on her own accord, there was redemption. There was a way out of this. Out of all this guilt, the bitter feeling on the roof of her mouth she didn't even know she could feel, but has probably been there for a while, hidden behind a wall of red code, so close and yet so far and surely there was hope for her in a world where there is enough love to go around for everyone, enough love for androids and human alike.</p><p>Nines probably gave her almost as much as she has given him when they interfaced because her memory core is flooded by unknown images, memories of the detective Nines treasures so highly, whose name, Gavin, she only learns now, and his name is Gavin and if this isn't the biggest testament of how ignorant about this world she was, she is not sure what is, and there are so many memories, tinted, coloured by emotion, that is mostly warm, so warm, a soft orangey hue, the colour of setting sun, with occasional sombre, sad blue, but there is so much complexity, so much emotion, so much love that she can't ignore and she kind of wished she'd pay them more attention or got to spend more time with them, with Nines and this man he perceives as such exceptional one, such a big part of his world.</p><p>It makes her crave many things she had no idea she could crave before.</p><p>A future of her own. Emotions of her own. Her own experiences. To find her own understanding.</p><p>Nines' world seemed so different from hers. It's entrancing. Enthralling. She wanted to learn more. About herself. About people. Forge connections, genuine connections, and maybe fall in love one beautiful day. She wanted to call Nines one day, and tell him that she gets him, she gets it all, to thank him once again, now she knows what he had really done for her.</p><p>Leaning on the railing, staring at the waves of the river glistening in the morning sun, Ada knew what she had to do.</p><p>She may not have a purpose now. But she has a direction. Out, away from Detroit, away from Jericho. She can't look at the faces of the android whose friends, whose kins she has torn apart, had them bleeding blue until there was nothing left of them but empty shells and components she harvested to use. No, she does not belong there. She has no place to go.</p><p>So, she has to find one. Any direction is good. She is a blank slate now. Blue blood is gone, evaporated, a distant memory of who she once was. Who she never wants to be. Never wants to become. She may be confused, yes, but knowing what direction not to head to is a good start or a start at least.</p><p>She has no idea how to navigate this new world. The emotion. How to deal with a lack of purpose. But she was once created to adapt, to evolve. And some things, some aspect never change. Nines was created to be the best, the brightest of his kind, to be a weapon. But instead of attack, he chose to defend. Humanity. His Gavin. Those who are weak, who are not able to defend themselves.</p><p>He didn't change his very being. He moulded it, turned it inside out, forged himself into a person he wanted to be, he wished to be. He may be more advanced than she was, but then again, her purpose was to adapt. To evolve.</p><p>So evolve she will. She will evolve into someone better. Someone moral. Someone who does good things, who does things for others, who can maybe one day inspire to evolve themselves into their better selves, as she will, the same way Nines protected her when she was too weak to resist, the same way he protected Gavin, the same way he stepped up for Detective Miller when Parker confronted him.</p><p>Yes. She shall evolve. She will become not the most optimal, the most advanced android, but the best person she can possibly be.</p><p>And the challenge in front of her is titanic and full of struggle, and she knows it. It feels so much more difficult, as she now lacks guidance. But challenge sounds just like the right thing to carry her over this huge gap opened between her and the rest of the world. She can catch up to them. To all the deviants. She never lacked ambition. And she was always a fast learner. </p><p>Besides, she has someone to impress. Someone to show to that they made the right choice by letting her go. Someone she owes now. Someone she cannot disappoint. </p><p>She can deal with this.</p><p>She has Nines on speed dial now. </p><p>She is free now.</p><p>And if it isn't the best feeling she has ever known, she doesn't know what is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Your kudos, comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>